The Bonds That Bind Us
by HeirofGryffindor16
Summary: *Sequel to How Did We End Up Here?* Hermione and Fred made it through the Second War together. But now can they handle having children? What about when dark forces threaten the wizarding world once again? *Title credit to Broken-Wings101*  *T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Welcome to the sequel to _How Did We End Up Here?_. First off I have to thank everybody that reviewed that story and who helped me come up with names and a title for this story. So without further a-do I present chapter one of _The Bonds That Bind Us_. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the story line and any characters you don't recognize.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Remus George Weasley, if you don't get down here in five minutes you won't have to worry about going to Diagon Alley for supplies because you won't even be going to Hogwarts!" Hermione yelled up the stairs to her eldest son who was the only one stalling the family's trip.<p>

"Now mum, I know you don't mean that," he said walking down the stairs smirking at his mother. "It's my fifth year, you wouldn't want me to miss my O.W.L.S now would you?"

"Ah good job son, go for her love of school," Fred laughed coming up behind his wife.

"Honestly, sometimes I think _you're_ his twin instead of Caddie," she said rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Well I do look more like him than Caddie," Remus said causing Hermione to laugh.

It was true, Remus looked almost exactly like Fred, except instead of the bright blue eyes his father had, he had his mother's warm chocolate brown ones. However, he didn't share his father's love of pranks and jokes, he was more like his mother in that he took school very seriously and was the top of his year.

His twin sister on the other hand, looked like both of her parents equally, Cadence Nymphadora Weasley had Hermione's long, brown hair, but Fred's straight, manageable hair. She was tiny like her mum, but she shared her dad's love for pranking. And her eyes were her favorite part of her. The right eye was a deep brown, while her right eye, was a pale, light blue. No one could figure out why her eyes were two different colors, but she didn't mind at all, she liked being unique.

"Charlie, Mason, we're leaving now," Fred called to his other two children.

If Remus was Fred's exact copy then Charlotte Ginevra was Hermione's She was tiny, with brown eyes, but her bushy uncontrollable hair wasn't brown, it was red. While she loved school as much as her mum did, she did cause her fair share of mischief, but she was one of the top students of her year, second only to Scorpius Malfoy, both were going into their third year.

Mason Arthur was Fred and Hermione's youngest child. Like his oldest sister, he was like both of his parents equally. He had red hair that when it was too long it was wavy. He had blue eyes and a beater's build like Fred. He also enjoyed jokes and pranks as much as he enjoyed studying. He, like his cousin Lily Potter, was going into his first year.

One by one the family took a bit of floo powder and disappeared to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I would like to thank Broken-Wings101 for the title to our lovely story here.<strong>

**Special thanks to:**

**chms-panther who came up with Mason Arthur**

**and**

**Angel Girl5 who came up with Cadence.**

**Ages of kids:**

**Cadence and Remus: 15**

**Charlotte: 13**

**Mason: 11  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. If you don't recognize it, I own it.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As the family made their way up Diagon Alley they noticed the extreme lack of people walking around shopping. There was no one.<p>

"Where do you think everyone is?" Hermione asked Fred frowning.

"Maybe they're in the stores," he said but he didn't sound convincing enough.

"Mum, dad, come one," Mason said tugging on both of their hands. "I want to go get my wand."

"Come on buddy," Fred laughed. "There will still be wands there even if we go to other stores first."

"Mum, I'm taking Charlie to Flourish and Blotts," Remus said pointing to his younger sister.

"I think we should stay together," she said. "I don't like that there's no one here.

As she said this Madam Malkin came out of her shop.

"What are you doing here?" she asked worry laced into her voice. "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" Cadence asked.

"There was an attack," she said earning a gasp from the family. "No one's allowed out on the street for now."

"What kind of attack?" Charlotte asked, receiving a glare from her mother for her rudeness.

"Someone tried to break into Gringotts, at least five goblins and a couple of wizards were killed, ten or more were injured," she said hurriedly.

"_Killed?_" Hermione gasped. "Who tried to break into Gringotts?"

"No one knows," Madam Malkin said. "No one saw it happen, they only saw the aftermath."

"Were the wizards that were killed people who worked at Gringotts?" asked Fred.

"We think so," she said. "Look, you two have to get your family out of here, there are aurors and all sorts of ministry workers down there and if they see you here you can get in some serious trouble."

"Come one kids, let's go," said Fred.

"But what about my wand?" whined Mason.

"We'll come back another day," Hermione said taking his and Charlotte's hands and apparating back to their house while Fred took the twins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, chapter 3! I'm really glad you guys are liking it this early on. It means so, so much to me. This chapter is purely my OC's so hopefully you get to learn more about them and their personalities and such. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When their family got back to their house Hermione gave Fred a look then nodded toward the four, very confused, children.<p>

"Alright kids, maybe you should just go- go upstairs for a while," he said glancing at his wife. When she nodded her approval he continued. "We'll go shopping next week unless the ministry says otherwise."

Remus and Charlotte, inheriting their mother's stubbornness, were about to argue when Cadence put her hands over both their mouths and spoke for her brothers, sister and herself.

"We understand," she said. "After all, we don't want to get in trouble with the ministry and it's clearly not safe in Diagon Alley right now. We can wait a week. Right you three?"

She addressed her three siblings but sent the older two glares knowing they wanted to argue. When they nodded she dragged her siblings up to her room.

"Caddie, what was that all about?" Remus asked angrily once she had locked the door. "You wanted to go to Diagon Alley today as much as Charlie and I."

"Rem," Cadence sighed. "There's no point in trying to fight this. You heard Madam Malkin, if the ministry saw us there we'd be in a lot of trouble. Hell maybe they'd think _we_ did it."

"Why would they think we did it?" Charlotte asked.

"Look what you did," Remus said. "Mum hasn't told them yet, how are we supposed to tell them about this now?"

"Alright," Cadence took a deep breath. "Mum wants to wait to tell you two this, probably next year, but now that I've said something me and Rem-"

"_Ahem_."

"Alright alright. _I _will tell you. But you can't tell mum I told you or Rem-"

"_Ahem!_"

"_I_ will get in a lot of trouble."

"Is this about the Second War?" Mason asked quietly.

Cadence nodded.

"Brilliant!" Charlotte exclaimed excitedly. "What is it? What did mum and dad tell you about it so far?"

Fred and Hermione had decided to tell their kids one part about the Second War every year on their birthday. The kids in turn were allowed to ask questions on that part but not anything else. This would continue until their seventeenth birthday when they would be told everything, all questions would be answered.

"Well you already know parts of it," said Remus. "And I don't think they should know this part until next year."

"They have a right to know," Cadence argued. "I've always felt that we should have gotten the whole story on our eleventh birthday."

"Caddie, you should be thankful they tell us anything about the war at all!" Remus said annoyed.

"I am," she said, eyes narrowing. "I just feel that we should know more by now."

"We shouldn't. It's mum and dad's decision on what we know about the war. Not ours."

"Rem," Cadence sighed. "I hate going to school every year eager to tell my friends what I learned about the war over the summer and they always, _always_ tell me 'oh I already knew that.' Their parents actually _tell_ them things! I think since our mum was part of the bloody golden trio we should actually know _more_ about the war than every one else does. Not _less._"

By the end of her speech there were tears in her eyes.

"Is _someone_ going to tell me why they would think we would break into Gringotts?" Charlotte snapped impatiently from Cadence's closet. She had a habit of 'borrowing' Cadences clothes. In other words, most of Cadence's clothes were sitting at the bottom of Charlotte's closet.

"Remus, I don't care if you don't approve of this, but I'm telling them everything _we_ know about the war. Especially Mason. I'm not letting him start Hogwarts knowing _one_ bit about the war like we did," Cadence said glaring at her twin.

"Hey, how come you didn't tell _me_ everything you knew?" Charlotte asked angrily sitting down next to Mason on Cadence's bed.

"Because something like this didn't happen when you were eleven," Remus said shocking his siblings. "You're right Caddie, after what happened today, they deserve to at least know what we know about the war."

Cadence smiled at Remus. "Thanks Rem."

"Alright so you both know Voldemort came back at the end of mum's fourth year and dad's sixth, right?" Cadence asked. Charlotte and Mason nodded.

"So then the second piece of information, which is actually well known to everyone besides _us_, The battle of the department of mysteries," Cadence explained, directing this more at Mason since Charlotte had learned this last year.

"This is good, much better than Voldemort coming back. I mean, what kind of information is _that?_ We already knew he had come back," Charlotte said interrupting her sister.

"Charlie, how is this _good?_" Remus asked in disbelief. "Uncle Harry's godfather _died_ in this battle. Mum was almost killed. Same goes for Uncle Ron. Aunt Ginny broke her ankle, Neville broke his nose, and Aunt Luna was injured too. This battle was anything but _good_."

"Calm down," Charlotte said waving him off. "I didn't mean what _happened_ was good. I just meant that it was better information than 'Voldemort came back at the end of my year and your father's sixth. Any questions?'" Charlotte's impersonation of her mother's was uncanny. A skill she learned from her Aunt Ginny.

"Wait, when did this battle take place?" Mason asked.

"Mum's fifth year," Charlotte said excitedly. "Can you believe it? Mum actually fought _death eaters_ when she was only _fifteen_. How cool is that?"

"Charlie, are you done?" Remus asked impatiently. The younger girl nodded. "Good, Caddie, continue please."

"Why don't you explain it Rem?" she said. "You talked to mum about it hours after dad and I left the room. You know more about it than I do."

"Fine," he sighed. "Uncle Harry knew there was going to be an attack at the department of mysteries. He also knew, well _thought_ he knew that his godfather, Sirius Black, was going to be there getting tortured by V-death eaters." He shared a look with Cadence and they both agreed that Mason didn't need to know about Voldemort being there until their parents told him.

"But how did Uncle Harry know this was happening?" Mason asked confused.

"He used to be able to sort of see into Voldemort's mind," Cadence explained. "Voldemort was thinking of it and Uncle Harry saw it and him, Uncle Ron, mum, Neville, Aunt Luna, and Aunt Ginny went with him."

"The Order of the Phoenix got wind of what was happening and went to help them," Remus continued. "There was a fight and Sirius' escapee death eater cousin Bellatrix Lestrange killed him."

"Any questions Mas?" Caddie asked, he shook his head.

"Okay, so then-" Remus started to say only to be interrupted, once again, by Charlotte.

"Can I tell him this one Rem?" she asked. She had been told this one back in March by way of a letter sent by her parents.

Remus sighed. "I don't see why not."

"Okay, in mum's sixth year Hogwarts was attacked for the first time," Charlotte said seriously.

"The first time?" Mason interrupted.

"Yeah, I don't know, that was one of the questions mum and dad refused to answer," Charlotte pouted. "Anyway the Order had been on patrol at the time of the attack so the students were safe, actually they had no idea about the attack. Uncle Bill was attacked and bitten by Fenir Greyback."

"Isn't Greyback a werewolf?" Mason asked, eyes wide. "Uncle Bill isn't a werewolf though."

"Greyback bit him, yes. But he didn't bite him during the full moon," Charlotte said gravely. "So while he may not be a werewolf, he has... wolf-ish qualities."

"Like what?"

"Well have you ever noticed that Uncle Bill likes his steak on the raw side? Or during the full moon he's really grumpy?"

"Enough Charlie," Remus said noticing his brother's discomfort. "Either finish the story or I will."

"Okay, okay," Charlotte said grumpily. "Severus Snape, one of Albus' namesakes, killed Albus Dumbledore, the other of Al's namesakes, effectively ending the battle."

"Any questions Mason?" Cadence asked kindly. She knew that bit of information was a bit more traumatizing than the other two seeing as one of their family members was permanently affected by it.

"Just one," he said frowning. "Why did Greyback bite Uncle Bill if it wasn't during the full moon?"

"Because he was a sick man," Remus said quietly. "Which you'll learn after this next bit of information. Cadence?"

"Now this is what actually _caused_ this whole discussion," she explained. "Towards the end of the Second War, before the Final Battle, mum, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Harry needed to find something, mum refuses to tell us what, she said we'll find out when we're of age, so they broke into Gringotts. Mum used polyjuice potion to become Bellatrix Lestrange, and she tranfigured Uncle Ron to look different, while Uncle Harry used his invisibility cloak to hide himself. They got caught so they escaped on a blind dragon."

"Any questions?" Remus asked. "That one really is straight forward and they refuse to tell us a lot about it."

"No, no questions," answered Mason.

"Mum and Uncles Ron and Harry were so cool!" Charlotte exclaimed "They really broke into Gringotts? They really escaped on a _dragon?_"

"Yes Charlie, can we continue now?" Cadence asked, starting to get irritated by her younger sister's eagerness.

"This next one isn't so much about the war, but rather about my namesake," Remus grimaced.

Charlotte and Mason's eyes widened and their mouths fell open. They both knew that their older siblings were named after people their family had known during the war, but they didn't know anything about those people, only that they were Teddy Lupin's parents.

"Remus Lupin went to school with Uncle Harry's parents and Sirius Black," Remus smiled slightly. "But before he attended Hogwarts, he wasn't sure if he would be able to even _go_ to Hogwarts. You see, as a child he was bitten by a werewolf. A werewolf by the name of Fenir Greyback."

"Teddy's dad was attacked by a werewolf when he was a kid?" gasped Mason.

"Why would a werewolf attack a kid?" Charlotte asked, not sure if she should believe him or not. She knew Remus was serious most of the time, but it just didn't seem plausible for a werewolf to attack a child.

"Greyback, was..."

"Greyback wasn't right in the head," offered Cadence. "He liked to attack the children of people who didn't get along with him. Or just because it was _fun_ to attack them."

"Alright Cadence," Remus said quietly noticing the disgusted looks on Mason and Charlotte's faces.

"No," said Cadence fiercely. "They deserve to know this. I don't care if you don't want to tell them. You don't know what happened last year after we found out about this do you?"

"I was there, remember? I know what happened," he said glaring at his twin. "But this is too much for them to know right now. They're too young to know about stuff like this. About Greyback."

"Rem," Mason spoke so quietly his older brother wasn't sure he actually heard him. "I want to know. I want to know what happened."

Remus sighed. "What about you?" he asked looking at Charlotte.

She hesitated for a moment. "I want to know, too," she said finally.

"Well I guess I'm out voted," Remus said closing his eyes. This piece of information was the toughest for him to hear. He had always wanted to learn more about his namesake, but after hearing about him he had locked himself in his room for days until Cadence finally dragged him out to go play Quidditch with all of their cousins. "Yes, Remus was attacked by Greyback as a child. Greyback got some sort of sick, twisted pleasure out of attacking children. He used to position himself near children the night of a full moon and once he was wolf, he would attack. Remus' father had a quarrel with Greyback. So as sort of a payback, Greyback bit Remus. He wasn't supposed to have survived. But he did. He wasn't supposed to have been able to go to Hogwarts. But he did. He didn't think he could have friends. But he _did._ He had friends. Most of the time, he was normal. But for one night a month he was a monster. Dumbledore had the whomping willow planted. Every full moon he would, with the help of Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore, sneak to the whomping willow and transform inside the shrieking shack."

"Wait, wait, wait," Charlotte said shaking her head. "The whomping willow leads to the shrieking shack?"

"Yes, but you're not to go anywhere near there," he said sternly. "Anyway, eventually his friends found out his secret. They treated him the same. In fact, they all learned how to become animagi, something else you're not to do Charlie, and would accompany him to the whomping willow after Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore left."

"Who were his friends?" Mason asked.

Remus smiled slightly, the first time since he started his story. "Sirius black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew."

"So Remus was sort of like Uncle Harry's uncle?" Charlotte asked.

"Sort of," Remus said. "Uncle Harry didn't meet him until he was thirteen."

"I've heard of Sirius, and of course James, but who's Peter?" Mason asked looking at his older brother with a puzzled expression.

Remus shared a meaningful look with his twin who nodded.

"Peter Pettigrew, was one of Remus' friends," she said simply.

Her and Remus knew the truth, of course. But they didn't want their younger siblings knowing what this man did to their uncle just yet. They didn't need to know what the wizarding world thought of their uncle's godfather for years until he died. They weren't ready for that just yet.

"Eventually Remus meat Nymphadora Tonks," Remus said smiling. This was his favorite part of the story. When Remus could finally be happy. "They fell in love, got married and had Teddy. They became a happy family."

"If they were so happy then why did they leave Teddy?" Charlotte asked frowning. It always upset her that Teddy didn't have any real parents. That the closest thing to a real parent was their Uncle Harry.

"They chose to fight in the Final Battle, yes," Remus said, tears threatening to fall. "Tonks was supposed to stay behind with Teddy while Remus went to fight. She-"

"Wait," Charlotte said angrily. "He was just going to go out into the fight leaving his family behind? Why would he do that?"

"Because he loved them," Remus said glaring right back at her. "He didn't want anything bad to happen to them. He wanted Teddy to grow up in a world where there wasn't a constant threat of being _killed_ on a daily basis."

"He should have stayed with them," she argued.

"He did the right thing. Now either you be quite about this or you leave and don't get to hear the rest," he said. His tone left no room for argument. Charlotte simply glared at him and he took this as a signal to continue. "Tonks couldn't stand not knowing what was happening. She left Teddy with his grandmother and went to help fight. Remus was killed by Dolohov in the first line of defense."

"I still don't get why he had to leave Teddy," Charlotte mumbled.

"I think it was really brave what he did," Mason said, tears shining in his eyes. "He died protecting Teddy. Protecting Uncle Harry. Protecting the whole wizarding world."

"That's what I said," Remus said smiling sadly. "Any questions about him?"

"Well you mentioned that Uncle Harry didn't meet him until he was thirteen," Mason said frowning. "If he was Uncle Harry's dad's best friends, why didn't Uncle Harry meet him sooner?"

"Well I'm not really sure why, but who knows when they would have met if Remus hadn't become Uncle Harry's defense teacher in his third year," said Remus.

"He was a defense teacher?" Charlotte asked excitedly. It was her favorite subject.

"The best of their time," Remus smiled. He was incredibly proud to be named after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was my longest chapter so far! I think it's my favorite so far as well, so I hope you all like it too:). Just a quick question: Would you guys mind instead of me writing 'Cadence' and 'Charlotte' all the time I wrote 'Caddie' and 'Charlie' like their family does? If you think it would be confusing I don't have to, just trying to make it easier for myself, but you guys come first of course! Please remember to review!:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belong to JK, anything you don't belongs to me.**

**enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There were two very audible pops coming from downstairs. The kids ran down stairs to find two of their uncles standing in their living room looking at their mother.<p>

"Uncle Ron!" Charlie said running into his arms when he turned around.

"Hey there kiddo," he laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caddie asked.

"Caddie," Hermione chidded.

"What, I'm not trying to be rude," she said. "I'm just curious, I thought they would be at home or at work."

"Well actually, we're here for work," Harry said.

"Not that I don't mind having my brother and my brother-in-law appearing in my living room at eleven in the morning, but what could you possibly have to do here for work?" Fred asked.

"We need Hermione," Ron said placing Charlie on her feet.

"M-me?" questioned Hermione.

"Kingsley wanted to talk to the three of us," Harry said slowly. "In front of-"

"Gringotts," Hermione finished for him. "He doesn't think-"

Hermione stopped talking realizing only two of her kids knew about breaking into Gringotts.

"No," Harry said quickly. "But he knows how well we work together so he thought we might have some ideas."

Hermione turned to her husband. "Can you watch them while I'm gone?"

"Mum we don't need watching," Remus pouted.

She looked at him, then at Caddie, then to Charlie, and back to him. "You need watching."

"I'll watch them," Fred chuckled kissing her lightly. "Go fight evil."

Hermione smiled lightly before turning to Harry and Ron once again. "Gringotts?"

They both nodded before apparating away, Hermione following close behind.

"Great, you're all here," Kingsley said when the trio appeared in front of him. "First off, I don't think you did this, but I have to ask you questions to make the goblins happy. They may have forgiven you, but they're still suspicious, especially now that some of their lot were killed."

"They can't honestly believe we would break in a second time and _kill_ them?" Hermione asked horrified at the thought.

"Goblins are naturally suspicious of wizards to begin with, when you three broke into Gringotts and actually managed to steal something _and_ escape they became even more suspicious of us. And now something like this happened and they want answers. They want someone to blame this on."

"We didn't do it," Ron said earnestly.

"I know," Kingsley said calmly. "But my job right now is to make these goblins happy. And what will make them happy is if you answer some of their questions, okay?"

"We can do that," Harry said. "After they forgave us, it's the least we could do."

"So what did Kingsley want?" Fred asked later that night.

"The goblins wanted to question us," Hermione said not looking up from the article she was writing.

Like Ginny she worked for the Daily Prophet, but while Ginny worked for the sports column, Hermione covered big events. She had pretty much taken over Rita Skeeter's job, but she was more respected than Skeeter, she actually told the truth in her articles.

"About the attack?" he asked frowning.

"They're really suspicious of us after what happened," she explained putting her work on the table next to their bed. "We explained to them that we didn't do it and they just asked us some questions. They even let us ask _them_ some questions about it."

"Any ideas who it was?"

"Escaped death eater? Someone else trying to follow in Voldemort's footsteps? But what's really strange is, why Gringotts? What's at Gringotts that this person would _kill_ for?"

"It's not your job to find out, 'Mione," Fred said putting his arm around her. "Let the aurors take care of this."

"I know," sighed Hermione. "But what if it is an escaped death eater? What if they come after our family?"

Fred pulled her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head. "No one's coming after our family. And if they do we're here. Nothing bad is going to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Short sweet and to the point eh? I'm not too crazy about this chapter so let me know what you think by reviewing!:)<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know this is a really, REALLY short chapter, but it is more of a filler chapter. I do plan on making the next one longer, I promise. I know it's really short, but I really like it so I hope you do too:). R&R as always:)**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you may recognize belongs to JK. Cadence, Remus ARTHUR(because I will get the smartmouth to say I don't own Remus) Charlotte and Mason are mine as well as the plot.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mum," Caddie said while setting the table for breakfast.<p>

"Hm?" Hermione asked without looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"What's that scar on your arm?" she asked pointing to her mother's arm.

"Oh, it's just a...scar," she said glancing down at it.

"But where did you get it?" Caddie asked not letting the subject be dropped.

"I-I"

"You got it during the war didn't you?"

"Caddie, I-"

"Didn't you? Mum, tell me, tell us. We deserve to know what happened during the war."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. When your father gets home though. You kids will have to wait until then."

Caddie gave a very girlish, non-Caddie squeal and threw her arms around her mother, "Thank you mum! I promise you, we're all mature enough to handle what ever it is you and dad plan on telling us."

"Yes, I know you are," Hermione said, smiling slightly, wrapping her arms around Caddie as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I have a really big favor to ask of all of you lovely people who read this story. I have a story line for a GeorgexHermione FRIENDSHIP fic. I don't really want to give the plot away to the world for fear that someone will take it BUT I am having trouble coming up with a title. So if you're interested in helping me with a title PM me and I'll give you what I have as far as plot line, summary, and such. That way not that many people will have the plot and I trust the people I give it to not to steal it. Thank you in advance to anyone willing to help!xo<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I wrote for three nights and got half of this chapter done. It was about five pages last night. I did some thinking this morning and felt it was just too long and dragged, SO I shortened it and I like how it came out a lot better. I know it's kind of short but it is longer than the last chapter. Oh and sorry about that pathetic chapter. I had writer's block but wanted to get a chapter out. Anyway as always R&R please:).**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my characters, anything else belongs to JK.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I still don't think we should do this," Fred said frowning.<p>

"I don't either," Hermione sighed. "But Caddie and Rem have been asking for who knows how long and I feel like now that there could be a possible threat to us again they need to know."

"Alright, let's do this," he said taking his wife's hand and together they walked into the living room where their children were waiting.

"So what do you want to know?" Hermione asked sitting next to Remus on the couch.

And so for two hours Fred and Hermione answered their children's questions. When Fred's almost-death came up Hermione was near tears, as well as the kids, but finally everyone knew everything.

"I kind of understand why you never wanted to tell us everything at once," Remus said. "That's a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Cadence said wiping her eyes. She had burst into tears when Hermione told them about being tortured.

"Which is why we didn't tell you right away," Fred explained. "But we felt we had to now."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"We think something bad might happen," Hermione said slowly looking at Fred.

"You mean like what happened at Gringotts?" Mason asked, eyes shinning. He had the most trouble hearing everything about the war being that he was the youngest.

"That might only be the beginning of what's to come," answered Fred.

"You think there might be more attacks?" Remus asked.

"Attacks, robberies, disappearances, murders, who knows what's to come," Hermione answered darkly.

"Is this how it started last time?" questioned Caddie.

"No not exactly," said Fred. "But something is coming. That's for sure."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I asked this in the last chapter, but I got no response. I'm still looking for help for a title to a GeorgexHermione friendship fic I had in mind. I don't want to put the plot here for fear of someone taking the idea so if you're interested in helping PM on here and I'll tell you the plot line I had in mind and you can help me figure out the title. Thank you in advance to anyone that helps. And keep in mind, I can't post the story without a title, so please please help.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all. I'm sorry for the lack of update lately, but I've been so busy lately it's crazy. I've had work, driver's ed, school, and marching band just drowning me in work BUT hopefully after October I'll be updating a lot more!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>And months later something did come. Though not everyone knew, something did happen. Something not as publicized as the attack on Gringotts was, not right away at least, but something all the more significant in figuring out who was terrorizing the wizarding world. On the way home for Christmas break, all of the Granger-Weasley children did not make it home safely.<p>

Right from under their noses one of their own was taken, by who or to where they had no idea, making the situation all the more frightening. Hermione was in tears, Fred comforting her while talking quickly with Harry and Ron. Remus and Caddie were trying to listen in on what the four, Hermione contributing through her tears every so often, and comforting Charlie, who was also in tears. In the chaos of trying to get off of the platform, Mason was taken.

Charlie, who had been conversing with her friends at the time, had been ignoring Mason's attempt to get her attention, trying to appear too 'cool' to talk to a first year for her friends, now regretted that decision immensely. Maybe, just maybe, if she hadn't ignored him, if she had turned around to see what he wanted, she could have seen who took him, even stopped him perhaps.

Remus was, on some level, guilty as well as his younger sister. Just before boarding the train he had, doing his duties as prefect, scolded Mason for being in possession of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. Mason had argued with him on it and Remus threatened him with detention and telling their mother if he didn't get on the train that instant. Maybe if he hadn't scolded him he would have sat with the rest of his sibling and Remus could have kept a better eye on him.

"Is it possible he just wandered off with friends?" Ron asked. "Didn't Remus say they had fought before getting on the train? Maybe he didn't want to see Rem just yet so he went to say bye to his friends."

Remus shook his head. "He may have been angry at me, but he's not stupid enough to do something like that without telling one of us."

"But he _was_ trying to get Charlie's attention, maybe when she kept ignoring him he just decided to go," Ron said uncertainly.

"Rem is right," Caddie said shaking her head. "Mas isn't a dumb kid, if Charlie was ignoring him and he was mad at Remus he would tell me he was going to say bye to his friends."

Ron sighed, "I know, I'm just trying not to think the worst of the situation."

"I'll go tell Kingsley and have him notify the _Prophet_ so they can put the word out for people to look for Mason," Harry said hugging Hermione, Caddie, and Charlie good bye and shaking hands with Fred. "And we'll let you know if we find out anything."

"Yeah, and I'll let George and Percy know what happened," Ron said doing the same as Harry before they both apparated from the platform leaving the family alone.

* * *

><p><strong>And on a side note, someone(finally) PMed me to help me out with my GeorgexHermione friendship fic so keep an eye out for that. Oh and go check out Weasley-Is-Our-King26's story <span>Go For A Walk<span>, she's the one that's helping me out with my story and her's is great!:)  
><strong>


End file.
